


flicker from view

by ohmyloki



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Art, Fanart, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Ias' lovely fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3767188/chapters/8368717">bury my heart on the coals</a> for the 2015 Barduil Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flicker from view

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bury my heart on the coals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767188) by [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/pseuds/Ias). 



> Go read the fic now, it is _amazing_. You will not regret it (though you might shed more than a few tears).

 


End file.
